Waiting in the Wings
by lawboysammy
Summary: Gabriel gets tickets to the ballet show that's in town. After a little bit of persuasion (or eye sex) everyone agrees to go. During the show, Castiel notices something that isn't right. Some slight Destiel and Sabriel kissing, maybe stronger Destiel later. We'll just see how this goes. The story is basically an episode of Angel called Waiting in the Wings but with my own SPN twist.
1. The Tickets

It waas a quiet day in Fort Collins, CO. The sun was bright in the sky. Dean was out interviewing a family who had a minor spirit problem near by. Sam and Bobby were at the motel reacsearching information about the spirit they were hunting. Castiel was out who knows where, and Gabriel said he needed to get something.

"It sounds like Jacob Turpin is our spirit." said Sam. Bobby stood up and walked over to where Sam sat. sam turned the computer towards Bobby and showed him the article from 1950.

"It says this man was taken from his home he built from scratch. He got into some bad business with a gang. He was found 2 days later."

Bobby looked at Sam in confusion. "So what does that have to do with the family that lives there now?"

Sam scrolled down the page some more. "After killing him, the gang made his home theirs. So..."

"He's claiming back his house." Bobby finished.

Sam and Bobby gave each other a smile of success. Sam turned back to the computer and Bobby walked towards the fridge when they heard the flutter of wings.  
"Sounds like a simple salt and deep fry to me." said a voice from the middle of the room.

Sam turned around to see Gabriel. The two stared at each othe rfor a few seconds before being inturupted by Bobby's grunts.

Gabriel and the three hunters had finally made piece with the arch angel. Often now, he would help them with the occasion hard hunt or help them with any research they needed. Dean and Bobby had finally started to trust the arch angel, Sam however, had grown fond of him and built a sort of bond with him.

"So, where were you?" asked Sam.

Bobby had walked over, remembering Sam had asked him and Dean to be a little nicer to Gabriel. Gabriel stood there with a big smile on his face.

"Ask me why I'm smiling." said the arch angel with joy.

"I will, because it's scaring me." replied Bobby.

The arch angel reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a couple of tickets.

"We are going out tomorrow." he said.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other and gave a 'why not' shrugg. At that point, the three of them turned to hear Dean talking to Castiel as the two walked to the door.

"Cas, you can't just appear like that. People aren't used to that." said Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean." apologized the angel.

Dean gave Castiel a reassuring smile that said everything was okay, and the two walked into the room.

"Sammy, I think this is a simple..." Dean suddenly caught sight of Gabriel with the tickets. His eyes widen with excitement. "Did you get the tickets?!" he asked as he snatched them from Gabriels hand.

"Yes, but..." Gabriel tried to explain but Dean inturrupted.

"You guys are in for a treat! Def Leopard is the greatest band in history!" Castiel looked at Dean confused, then turned to Gabriel.

"Yeah, Dean, but..." the arch angel tried again, but failed when Dean continued.

"You know, I like you so much more. I don't even mind that you and Sammy have "sleepovers" in secret." Dean had a sly smirk on his face when he said that. Both Sam and Gabriel (more Sam) blushed a bit. Dean continued, "Because, we are going to- the Blinnikov World Ballet Tour- tomorrow." Dean looked up with slight horror and confusion in his eyes.

"What is this?" Dean finally asked.

"That's when I've been trying to tell you! I got to the ticket place and the guy at the counter sold them to me!" explained Gabriel. Dean looked at the tickets again.

"This is like some horrible nightmare, you chose tutus and grown men in tights over Def Leopard."

"Dean-o, this ballet is the greatest in history!" exclaimed Gabriel.

"Don't use my words when we've lost the trust." Dean pouted. The other three men stood to the side listening to the two argue.

"I think it sounds fun. I saw the same tour back in 1890." said Castiel as he smiled to the memory. Dean looked at Castiel as if he were betrayed.

"No, no!" he protested.

"It can't be that bad, Dean." said Bobby.

"Do we dress up?" asked Sam.

"Yes!" Gabriel explaimed happy as ever. Sam gave a small shrugg. "I"m in."

"Dean, come on, please come with. It will be fun." pleaded Castiel. he looked at Dean with sad puppy eyes (I wonder who he learned that from). Dean looked at Castiel and thought Cas was too cute to deny. Finally Dean gave a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but this is still not cool!"

"Fabulous! Cassy and I will get suits while you boys kill that spirit!" said Gabriel and just then the angels were gone.

~ At the Theater~

The manager of the theater walked the back stage with the man who owned the ballet.

"I'm very excited to have the Blinnikov Ballet here performing Giselle." The ballet owner looked to the manager and nodded with a small smile.

"It will be the performance, of a life time."


	2. Image is Everything

**I thought I put a disclaimer on the last chapter, but I guess I didn't. So, here it is!**

**I don't own SPN or its characters. The episode Waiting in the Wings and the characters Count Kurskov and Prima Ballerina belong to Mr. Whedon. With that being said, let the second chapter begin! :)**

Sam and Dean were at the near by cemetary salting and burning the corpse of Jacob Turpin. Bobby was at the motel digging out his tux and tuxedos ready for the boys. Gabriel had taken Castiel to buy a tux for him.

"I don't understand. Why can't I just wear this?" he asked referring to his suit he always wore. Gabriel gave a slight sigh and turned towards his younger brother. He place a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, Cassy. This ballet show requires you look more classy than this tax accountant look you've got going on here."

Castiel gave a slight glance to his clothes and slightly nodded his head. Gabriel turned to look at other tuxedos to get for himself and Castiel.

"Besides, we need to get something for you that will make Dean go crazy." Gabriel said with a wink. Castiel looked at him confused by the comment. He started to blush a bit when Gabriel turned to wiggle his eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he turned to pick up a jacket and hold it up to Cas.

"Really? Castiel. I see the way you two are. The way you two look at each other. It reads eye sex all over the place!" Castiel gave a slight look of disappointment. Had it been that painfully obvious all this time?

"Dean doesn't seem to have feelings for..."

"Oh, he feels. You may not read his mind, but I have no problem doing it." Gabriel said with a grin. Castiel raised his head and looked at Gabriel with a slight smile.

For a while now, Castiel had developed feelings for the old Winchester. He wasn't sure how Dean felt about the angel. After watching humans in relationships for some time now, he thought the best way to not ruin their friendship was to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. That's what everyone else seemed to do.

"If we get you looking amazing tonight Dean won't be able to keep his hands off you." the arch angel said with another wink. Castiel lowered his head. He had a big smile appear on his face that he just couldn't hide. Gabriel couldn't help but smile to his younger brother's blushing. He started to walk towards the mirrors to see how he and Cas looked.

"Besides, I know Dean's gonna look this best for you." he said looking at Cas through the mirror. Cas gave a small chuckle and turned to Gabriel.

"Yeah, right. Dean Winchester is going to freak out over looking good for an event he doesn't even want to go to."

~Back at the Motel~ (After the Hunt)

"Is it gonna be okay? How bad is it?" Dean asked in a panicked tone. He had spilt some mouth wash on his tuxedo jacket. Sam was standing right behind Dean trying to wipe away the stain.

"It's fine, dude, relax. How the hell did you get it on the back of your tux?" Sam asked getting slightly annoyed by his brother freaking out. Sam thought about it. Dean was dreading the idea of going to the ballet, so why was he doing his best to look so good?

"So, Dean, who are you trying to impress?" Sam asked as he finished putting on his jacket. Dean turned around shocked to have heard him ask the question. He shook his head nonchalantly to Sam.

"Nobody." Dean replied quickly. Sam raised an eyebrow to Dean.

"You wouldn't by any chance be trying to impress the person who convinced you to go... would you?" he asked with a small smirk.

Dean could feel the red in his cheeks burning. He knew the truth after all. No matter how hard he denied it to himself or to others, he knew how he felt for the blue-eyed angel. After the silence, Sam walked over to Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Dean."

The two smiled at one another and started to walk down the stairs to the floor below them where Bobby and Gabriel stood. They were ready to go and just waited for Cas. Dean started to mess with his bow tie. Sam sighed at his brother and swatted his hand away. After Dean gave his brother a glare, he turned away from the others and walked a few steps away from him. Bobby chuckled a little under his breath to how Dean kept trying to perfect his image. Gabriel had walked over to Sam.

"You look good." said the arch angel. Sam slightly blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, so do you." he finally replied.

Dean had turned to face them when he saw his brother and the ex-trickster barely inches away from each other. He cringed slightly to the view and quickly tried to interrupt.

"So, whats taking Cas so long?" Dean finally asked.

Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel started to answer until they saw a figured coming out of the other room. After a few seconds of silence, Dean turned to see what they were looking at. What he saw made Dean smile uncontrollably. Castiel made his way to the four men and stood in front of Dean. His hair was slightly parted, but still a little mess just as Dean liked it. It looked like he had shaved the 5 o'clock morning shadow. Cas, to Dean, was perfect. Bobby looked around and then to his watch.

"Alright, if ya guys are ready to go..." he started as he made his way to the door. Sam and Gabriel made their way to the door right after Bobby. Dean and Cas still stood where they were, speechless.

"Wow, Cas, you look like an angel!" Dean said finally breaking the silence.

"Dean, I am an Angel. This isn't what my true form looks like thought..." Cas started, confused on why Dean didn't remember that. Before he could continue, Dean interrupted him.

"Don't ruin the moment, Cas." he said. Cas smiled and gave a nod. The two finally made their way to the impala and the 5 men drove to the theater to enjoy the night.

**That's the end of the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please give me you're opinions! I'll have the next chapter posted soon. **


	3. The Show Begins

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

The men arrived to the theater 10 minutes later. The drive was quiet except for Sam and Dean talking about the hunt they had just finished. They entered the building and walked through the lobby. The interior of the theater was breathtaking. Gold walls and red curtains, and a ginormous chandelier hung above the room. The five men looked around in awe. Sam stared at the chandelier with a smile. Gabriel saw his gaze and smiled to himself. he started to walk towards the taller Winchester till something caught his eye. Nearby was a concession stand that had sweets. Sure enough, Gabriel walked there. Cas stood near Sam, also observing the beauty of the lobby and chandelier. Dean looked at Castiel and smiled to himself.

_"His eyes are so amazing." _he thought. He felt like he could look into them for a life time.

Gabriel came back to the group after eating his candy.

"Shall we get to our seats?" he asked with a random 'fancy' accent. The five men were seated a bit away from the stage. Dean and Cas sat in the row behind Bobby, Sam and Gabriel. Once they sat down, Gabriel turned to the group.

"Sorry I couldn't get us a closer seat." he said. Before anyone could say anything, Sam quickly answered for the group.

"It's okay! This is fine!" Gabriel smiled and he, Sam, and Bobby turned to face the stage. Dean leaned over to Cas.

"We can still leave if you want to, Cas." dean whispered. Cas turned his head to Dean and smiled. He remembered what Gabriel had told him about Deans feelings towards him.

"Please, Dean, can we stay and try to enjoy the show?" Cas asked. The lights dimmed and Dean smiled back to Cas and nodded.

The curtain opened and the play started. The scene was set to a happy theme. The lead dancer was a girl in a blue farmers dress. Everyone in the theater was impressed by the show the dancers put on. Even Dean was on the edge of his seat. The first scene was over and the lights came on. Everyone was clapping their hands. Dean started to cheer and whistle till he was stopped by Castiel.

"It's only an intermission." he said.

"Oh." replied Dean. The five men followed the crowd to the lobby.

"You can gloat all you want, this ballet is the best in history!" exclaimed Dean with a big smile. "I mean, those jumps and twirls and..." Dean looked up to see Gabriel, Sam, and Bobby looking at him with huge grins.

"... You know, I was cool before I met you." he said in a more serious voice pointing towards Gabriel. Gabriel gave Dean a wink and moved to Castiel. The blue-eyed angel stood near the rails and looked out to the crowd, looking to be in deep thought.

"They seem to be keeping it traditional. Has anything changed Cassy?" Gabriel asked.

"No, nothing's changed." Castiel said with a serious, confused look.

"That's good at least." Bobby replied.

"No." said Castiel as he turned around to face the group. "I mean nothing has changed. These are the exact dancers I saw before." he finished. The 4 other men looked concerned at each other.

"That's not possible. How is this the same group from 1990?" asked Dean.

"I'm pretty sure it was 1890." replied Bobby.

"Okay, that's even more impossible." Dean mumbled.

"So does someone want to tell me how we're watching a show, starring people who should have died 70 years ago?" asked Cas. The men stood in silence thinking of their possibilities.

"That's a stumper..." Gabriel stated breaking the silence. "Oh look, snacks!"

**That's chapter 3 there! Hope you guys liked it. I've added some of my own dialog to the story, but it still follows the episode of Angel. Next chapter will involve some light Destiel action. ;) Thank's for reading and feel free to message me any suggestions! :) Next chapter will also be longer. :)**


	4. Trapped Lovers

**Here's the next chapter in the story. I hope you like it! :)**

The five men stood in silence. They weren't too sure what was going on.

"Vampires, maybe?" Bobby suggested. Castiel shook his head.

"I would have sensed it." he said.

"Even from all the way back there?" asked Dean in his 'yeah right' tone.

"Hey!" Gabriel complained, who was only given a slight shrug from the older brother. Before things turned into an argument and they got off track Sam interrupted.

"Should we wait till after the show the go back stage and snoop around?"

"Snoop?" Castiel asked looking confused to Dean.

"Too look around" he replied quickly.

"Oh, I think I'll look around now. You guys go back." Castiel said.

"I'll go with Cas." Dean quickly said.

"That's probably for the best. The dancers won't feel so nervous with you hunched over starring that them." Sam said with a big grin.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The brothers smiled as Cas and Dean made their way to the back rooms. Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel walked back to their seats to watch the play. Dean and Castiel approached the door to the back stage area. A lone guard, who Dean thought maybe had one too many doughnuts, stood infront of the door.

"Want me to take him out?" Dean asked. The two stood around the corner. Castiel looked at Dean and shook his head.

"I'll take care of this." Castiel said in a low voice. The two walked down the rest of the stairs.

"You guys aren't suppose to be here!" the guard demanded. With out a word, Castiel put two fingers on the guards forehead and slowly the guard fell into a deep sleep.

"Cas, have I ever told you that you're a total badass." Dean asked with a smile. Castiel just smiled back and the two walked to the back rooms. They walked though the door and Dean turned around to shut it quickly. When he turned to face Castiel, he was blinded by a white flash. When his vision came back, he saw the angel on his knees breathing hard.

"Cas?! Cas you okay?" Slowly the angel rose tho his feet. Dean stood next to the angel. Worry building up in him, he asked again.

"Cas! Talk to me, what happened?" Castiel looked at dean in confusion.

"I - I think my powers have been blocked..." he replied. "or stolen." Dean's expression went from concern to fear instantly. If whatever they were dealing with was strong enough to steal and angels powers, then he knew they'd need back up.

"Come on, let's get back to the others. We'll tackle this on later." Dean suggested still looking at the angel. Castiel turned around to the door.

"I don't think that's an option." he replied. Dean turned his gaze to where Cas was looking and saw the door had disappeared and they looked down a hall that never ended.

"What the hell?" Dean asked getting annoyed. The two men slowly walked down the corridor making turns left and right and never seeming to get anywhere. After about 10 minutes of walking, Dean looked at Cas. The two exchanged looks and came to a stop right outside a door.

"Maybe we should try one of these rooms." Dean suggested. Castiel nodded his head in agreement. Dean slowly turned the knob and the two walked into the room.

The room looked like a dressing room. There was a mirror with a table below it. jewelry and makeup was cluttered on the table. Clothes and robes were strung on the hairs and floor. Castiel sat at the table looking through the jewelry. Dean continued to walk around the room.

"This is her dressing room, the Prima Ballerina." said Dean as he slowly stopped in his tracks eyes still wondering. Castiel looked around from where he sat.

"It's unchanged" he stated. Cas turned back to the mirror and looked into his reflection. "She would wait for him here." he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"It's warm- very warm." Dean stated.

"I can feel it Castiel replied turning around and standing up to face Dean whose eyes still wandered the room.

"Something must have happened here." stated the hunter.

"Dean?" Castiel asked in a quiet, almost pleading voice. Dean looked the angel in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"I want you - to undress me."

"You what?" Dean asked shocked. Did Castiel really just ask him that. Dean knew deep down that he liked Castiel, but this wasn't right, or at least, it was too sudden.

"It's just another costume." Cas started. "I want you to see who I really am. You're the only one who can." Dean could tell something wasn't right. Castiel would never talk like that. Dean shook his head slightly.

"I - this isn't us. Cas, we're acting this out. Someone is..."

"Uhm, Dean?" Castiel interrupted shaking his head a bit. "Did... did I just ask you to undress me?" he asked shocked to his bewilderment. Dean stepped in closing the distance, eyes with lust.

"Is that what you want?" he asked gravely. the two stood inches away from each other.

"Please - I..." Castiel started again almost pleading.

"You want me to make love to you, right here?" dean asked slowly closing the space between them even more.

"You know I do!"

Dean caressed Castiel's cheek and leaned in closer.

"But you're afraid." Dean whispered.

"What if he finds us?" Castiel asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of anything." the hunter boldly stated. The two men's lips barely touched, bother could feel the others warms breath gently flowing over each others lips.

"I'm only alive, when you're inside me." Castiel whispered. The distance was completely closed and the two men locked lips. Dean held Castiel in his arms. They kissed long and deep for what felt like eternity. They slowly started to move towards the chair when Dean came to his senses. The two pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Cas... I'm..." Dean started to apologize.

"No. We need to get out of here." They both for a short moment had fear in their eyes. It wasn't long before fear turned into lust again and they closed to distance once again, kissing short and quickly.

"This isn't out of here." Castiel said between kisses. They managed to get to the door. Dean stood behind Castiel and was kissing up and down the angels neck.

"Open the damn door." breathed Dean between a kiss.

"Kinda hard." Castiel managed out between his groans.

"Kinda noticed." Dean replied. they successfully got out of the room. All the feeling of lust had vanished. They slammed the door shut and stood silently in shock.

"What the hell was that place?" Dean asked still breathing hard from his actions that just took place.

"Spirits... energy trapped in time, they took us over." Castiel replied quickly. Dean felt a shiver go down his back.

"That's just creepy."

"The effect should ware off soon." Castiel stated receiving a slight nod from Dean. Their eyes suddenly widen. They looked at each other then slowly looked down the to their groins. Both saw the aching erection they had. Immediately both Dean and Castiel took off their jackets, folded it over their arms, and held it in front of them as they walked around the corridor till they loosened up.

**That's the chapter. Don't fear! A little heavier Destiel action will happen soon! I promise! I hope you guys are still enjoying it! Please give me any advice on my writing, I know I'm not that great, but I'd like to know what I can do to get better! I'll hopefully soon have the next chapter up!**


	5. Let's Try This Again

**Here's a little quicky chapter for you guys! The next one with be longer again! Hope you enjoy! Also I want to thank ****Otex**** for the review! That really was a confidence booster! :) Okay! Chapter 5! **

Bobby, Sam, and Gabriel watched the play continue. All three were so focused on the play they hadn't noticed that Dean and Castiel weren't back yet. Bobby looked towards Sam and Gabriel. The two were leaned into one another. Bobby thought to himself. Maybe both of his boys had finally found some one, both who happened to be Angels of the Lord. He looked behind him only to see Dean and Castiel not there.

"Dean and Cas..." Bobby whispered. Sam and Gabriel looked over to the older hunter. "They've been gone for a long time." he finished.

"Right, let's go." Sam said as the three started to stand up to leave which earned Sam getting scolded by an elderly lady who sat behind them.

"But were gonna miss the end." whined Gabriel.

"Come on!" Sam said a little louder. The three men made their way where Dean and Castiel had.

"Sam... Did that lady call you a moose?" asked Bobby once they reached the lobby.

"I... I think so." he said frowning in confusion. They approached the security guard that Castiel had put to sleep earlier.

"At least they left us bread crumbs." joked Gabriel. Bobby opened the door and the three entered the back stage corridor.

**~Dean & Castiel~**

Dean and Castiel made their way through the never-ending corridor. Their main concern now was to get out of there and find Sam, Bobby and Gabriel.

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked Castiel. Dean started to get frustrated. They had been searching for an exit for nearly an hour.

"I'm sure it's *a* way. Place is a freakin' maze. I'm just hoping there's another room we can just go..."

Castiel soon interrupted Dean. He was thinking about what had happened in the dressing room when it suddenly hit him.

"Damn it!" cursed the angel. Shocked to hear Castiel curse, Dean turned to face him.

"What?"

"I said something, back in that room. Something important. Do you remember?" Dean blushed slightly and answered hesitantly to what he thought Castiel was referring to.

"Uhm - You - You're only alive, when I - I'm..."

"Not that."

"No! Of course. I - I was just..." Dean replied relieved. "Oh, hey!" he snapped his fingers, "I said you were afraid." Castiel's eyes widen.

"And I said, what if he finds us." Dean started to realize.

"She had a secret lover." said the hunter.

"They were afraid of someone." Castiel replied.

"And I bet you the last pie on Earth, that someone is the reason we're stuck here." Dean said in slight annoyance. Dean had his hands on his hips thinking of what to do from there. The two stood in silence for a few minutes.

"We left too soon." Castiel bluntly said earning a wide-eyed look from Dean.

"We? Who? The room?"

"It's a clue, Dean. Those spirits are still in there. We can figure out what happened. We have to go back." Castiel stated.

"I'm marvelling at the wrongness of this idea." Dean replied. He looked at Castiel and knew that he had two choices. 1. Stay out of that room, and wander the back stage for the next, well, ever; or 2. figure out what happened and get out of the building. The two made their way to the room.

"The girl spirit better possess you again." Dean said with a smirk as they opened the door and entered the dressing room.

**~Bobby, Sam, & Gabriel~**

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked. The arch angel had the same fate as Cas had once they went back stage.

"And where the hell is the door?" asked a very frustrated and confused Bobby. Gabriel stood up once his vision was straight.

"This has to be a spell of some sort. someone is make this happen." stated Gabriel for a change sounding serious. They three looked around where they stood before Bobby started walking down the corridor.

"Let's find Dean and Cas. We can brainstorm ideas then." The three men made their way down the corridor looking for any way possible to get out while looking for the hunter and they angel.

**There we go. Like I said... short chapter. Next one is longer and has more Destiel lovin' in it! :) Again, please review and/or leave me any tips you can give me on how to make my writing better! Thank you for reading and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! :)**


	6. A Shared Memory

**Here is the next chapter. It's a longer one but I think you'll like it. :D**

**I just want to really quick say thank you to ****nerd67**** and ****StarkidSherlockSlytherin**** for the review you gave me! That really made me want to continue writing on this story and other stories as well. :) Alrighty... lets do this! :D**

Dean and Cas stood facing each other. Dean was slightly nervous and had been taping his hands against his legs. Castiel stood still facing Dean, seeming calm as usual. Finally after about 10 minutes of nothing Dean spoke up.

"Feel anything yet?"

"No." mumbled the angel.

"Well, we're not getting far just standing here without thumbs up our ass." Dean griped. Castiel could tell annoyance and frustration was building up in the hunter.

"What do you suppose we do, Dean?" Castiel asked as he stepped closer to Dean. The two were mere inches apart from each other. Dean looked Castiel in the eye. His only response to the question was a silent shrug. All his frustration had gone away. The two stared at one another. Dean felt peaceful just standing there looking at Castiel.

_"I don't know how he does it. every time I look in those eyes, all I see is him." _Dean thought to himself. Castiel smiled towards Dean.

_"Oh shit he can read my mind!" _Dean mentally panicked.

"Dean, why are you smiling?" Castiel asked.

_"Oh, right, his mojo was stolen." _he quickly thought to himself.

"Huh?" he replied to the angel.

"You are smiling." Castiel repeated. Dean was at a loss of words. He knew how he felt towards Castiel. He had only hoped Castiel felt the same way.

"I'm smiling, because, well, Cas... I..." Dean froze. Both him and Castiel felt an electric bolt of energy run though their body. The two closed the distance, locking lips kissing desperately.

**~ Meanwhile~**

The owner of the Ballet company sat in his seat watching the show from his box. Two shadows stood behind him. A mixture of crying and laughing was the only thing that came from the two figures.

"Take care of them... I can't be bothered right now." said the owner. His minions left the man and carried out his orders.

**~Back to Dean & Cas~**

Dean laid Castiel on the couch in the room. Dean's white button down shirt had been untucked and unbuttoned, tie was thrown somewhere in the room. He passionately kissed Castiel's neck while he removed the tie and unbuttoned the angels shirt.

"This is wrong." panted Cas.

"Hush." whispered Dean between kisses. Castiel's shirt had successfully been unbuttoned and untucked.

"You don't know him. He has power." Castiel said with a scared look.

"The power to do this?" Dean challengingly asked as he grinded his hips with Cas'. Castiel let out a gasp and a deep breath.

"Stephan, his power is unnatural, he could..."

"What? kill us?"

"Worse." Castiel whispered. Dean looked Castiel in the eye.

"Kurskov owns the company. He doesn't own you." Dean said comfortingly.

"He doesn't know that. He thinks I'm his." Castiel says as he sits up. "That I dance for him. He thinks I love him."

"Come away with me, now - tonight. Even he won't find us."

"everything I've worked for is here. maybe, when we're..." Castiel started with sorrow in his eyes.

"You can still dance." whispered Dean as he cupped Castiel's cheek with his hands.

"Help me - help me be not afraid."

Dean leaned into Castiel kissing him passionately. They slowly laid back on the couch as Dean continued to kiss Castiel's neck and jaw.

**~Bobby, Sam, & Gabriel~**

The three men continued to walk through the corridor. They were stopped in their tracks when they heard moaning near by.

"Listen, someones in pain." Sam said quietly.

"Either that or someones in fun." replied Gabriel. They started to walk fast to the noise when they suddenly heard a different noise.

**~Dean & Castiel~**

Dean was kissing Castiel's bare skin. Slowly making his way to Castiel's pants he kissed every inch of his bare chest and stomach. Castiel let out moans of pleasure.

"Oh no." he quietly moaned. His eyes suddenly shot wide open coming out of his trance.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

Dean quickly came out of his of his trance and looked up to where Castiel was looking. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by a creature with a comedy drama mask on. Castiel quickly pulled the creature off. Dean saw another one was walking in the room ready to attack Castiel from behind.

"Cas! Look out!" Castiel, who had a hold of the first creature turned throwing them into one another. Dean pulled out the demon knife. The first creature went after him which left Castiel with the creature who had a sword. Castiel found a random curtain rod on the floor and picked it up. Dean's fight ended upon the ground. After punches were exchanged, Dean managed to get on top and stabbed the creature who fell on the floor dead. Castiel had successfully blocked the several swings the creature had made at him. He managed to block the creatures last attack and hit it up the chin with the rod.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as he tossed the knife to the angel. He turned around and saw the creature was starting to run towards them again. Castiel quickly threw the knife which landed square in the creature's heart. Castiel walked over and pulled the knife out of the lifeless minion.

"We should go." Dean warned. Castiel looked at Dean confused.

"Why, you don't think they're dead?"

"You looked really hot just then." Dean panted.

"Oh." was all Castiel let out. He thought the same about Dean.

"Yeah." Dean breathed.

"Run." Castiel commanded as they left the room quickly before the spirits took over again.

**~Bobby, Sam & Gabriel~ (During fight)**

The three men walked towards the sound of someone struggling.

"That sounds less like fun." said Bobby. The two hunters heard a loud cry of pain from behind them.

"Gabriel!" yelled Sam. Gabriel had been stabbed in the side from behind by a creature with a sad drama mask with a stiletto. Bobby was then confronted by a creature himself. After Sam had punched the other creature knocking him back he tossed Bobby the as sword and he and the creature fought while Sam fought the other. After Sam defeated his, he went over to Gabriel to patch him up. He wasn't sure why he had a slight tear come out of his eye.

"There, you should be okay." Sam said quietly.

"And all I ask - is one last kiss - as the light is dimming." Gabriel laughed out. Sam continued to frown in worry at the arch angel. He didn't have his grace or powers. So he knew now, he was basically human.

"Hey, relax, it's just a scratch." Gabriel whispered sincerely to Sam. Sam let out a soft sigh.

"You probably think I'm crazy." he said with a slight huff. Gabriel gently lifted Sams chin to so their eyes met.

"I think, if you really care that mush, the wound must be deep." said Gabriel Sam smiled softly at Gabriel and the two leaned in to share a kiss.

Bobby finally defeated the creature with a stab through it's stomach.

"Whose laughing now?" he smirked. The minion who had a comedy drama mask let out a few soft chuckles.

"Well... You are, but I still win!" Bobby said before he pushed the creature off. As he was walking back to find Sam, he was dropped to his knees by an electric shock. Some time had passed and when he came to his senses he felt a feeling of anger and pain leave him. He got up and continued to make his way to Sam and Gabriel When he arrived, he noticed Dean and Castiel had found them.

"You guys okay?" asked Dean.

"Gabriel got stabbed, but I think he'll manage." answered Sam.

"These are the creatures that attacked us." stated Cas.

"Do you know what the hell is going on then?" asked Sam.

"Dean and I - uhm - hit a mysterious hot spot back in one of the dressing rooms."

"Is that what they call it now?" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow with a smile. Castiel just shot him a glare.

"Turns out the Prima Ballerina had a secret lover. This Count Kurskov guy really had a thing for her. They were terrified of the guy." Dean stated ignoring the 'smart' comment from Gabriel.

"He had powers of some kind." Castiel said looking back to the rest of the group. Bobby then interrupted.

"He was a wizard." The four other men turned towards Bobby. "He was obsessed with her. When he found her with another man, he went insane with rage - pulled her out of time - out of any reality besides 'his' theater. He swore she would dance for him forever."

"How did you..." Sam started to ask.

"I also hit a hot spot."

"So, now we're stuck here?" asked Dean.

"This kind of temporal shift can't just exist. It has to be maintained." stated Castiel.

"That would take power and lots of concentration to pull that off." stated Sam.

"If we can overload him, maybe we can slip back to the real world." said Castiel, earning a pat on the back my Gabriel.

"Man with a plan!" the arch angel said cheerfully.

"So how do we overload him?" asked Dean. Castiel looked at the ground behind the rest of the group.

"I'd imagine 'that' requires some energy." The other four men turned to look where Castiel was looking. One of the dead theater minions was shaking as it stood up. Suddenly it split into two separate minions. Dean and Bobby being closest went right to them and stabbed them with the swords they had. As soon as they hit the ground, they started to shake and split into more minions.

"They more we kill they more he makes!" yelled Dean as the five started to run to a different room.

"Look!" Bobby pointed to the wall where it showed energy fluctuating between reality and where they were.

"That's draining him. Castiel, you go try to find a way to the stage. The Count will be watching." commanded Bobby. He stopped Castiel in his tracks once again.

"Find his power center and destroy it. We'll try to loosen his hold."

"By making more minions? Man with a dangerous plan!" hollered Gabriel as the group of minions started to gather. Castiel ran out of the room trying to find another energy flux. The rest of the group stayed behind, killing and creating minions.

**There we go! I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will kind of start to wrap things up. I know for sure there will be two more chapters! I actually am debating whether to do a light Destiel love scene or a more intense one. So please give me your opinions! And of course, feel free to review and give me any pointers on my writing so I can get better! Thanks again for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully! :)**


	7. You are Free, Rest in Peace Now

**Here is chapter 7! I hope you guys like it! It's going to start wrapping up here soon! Thank you all for favoriting, following and/or reviewing! I really appreciate it! :) Also, I'm sorry for all of my grammar errors. I don't always have internet access, and when I do, I'm on a time limit, so usually I type it up very fast, do a quick ABC check, then post it, so thank you all for sticking with me! Okay! Here we go!**

Castiel roamed the halls. Finally he saw the stage through an energy flux and quickly jumped through the portal. He stood up and looked around. He was in the wings of the stage. In front of him stood a woman, the Prima Ballerina.

"Hello?" he cautiously asked. The girl turned around startled.

"Who are you? You're new..." she said.

"I'm pretty old actually." replied the angel as he walked towards her. "I've seen you dance." The ballerina looked out to the stage.

"Everyone sees me." she coldly said.

"It was Giselle then too." Castiel continued.

"Always." she said. Castiel looked past the stage to Kurskov.

"I know what he is doing - he's punishing you." She started to have a tear fall down her cheek.

"He owns me. When I dance, it's only for him." she replied.

"Do you believe that?" Castiel asked frowning in sympathy.

"It doesn't matter. I dance, I'll wait, and I'll dance again."

"A hundred years, doing the same piece, every night - is that enough? What about Stephan?" he asked with as much sincerity in his voice he could manage. The ballerina took a deep breath.

"I waited too long. I should have gone when he asked me, but I wanted - this - this dance. I lost everything that ever mattered to me. Now - I just wait."

"You dance." the angel said. The ballerina continued to look out to the stage.

"There's a part in the courtship dance, where my foot slips. My ankle is turned and I can't quite hold." She looked up to Kurskov. "He doesn't notice. He doesn't even know ballet well, but I still slip, every time." She turned towards Castiel.

"It's not just the same piece - it's the same performance. I don't dance... I echo." After a few moments she turns back to Castiel.

"Please, can you help me?"

Castiel slowly put his hand towards the stage. It had disappeared. he knew if he ran out on the stage, he would be trapped again.

"His power is fading, I can help you, but you need to change the act." Castiel ordered. The ballerina shook her head in fear. Castiel looked behind him. The 1890 stage look had partly shown the present stage.

"It's not too late. You can change things." Castiel said using what he called 'the puppy eye look' he had picked up from Sam.

**~Meanwhile~**

"It's working!" yelled Sam as he killed another minion.

"Yeah there are dozens of them! Yay us!" Dean sarcastically grunted.

"It has to be weakening his hold!" Sam yelled once again!

"What on earth is taking that idjit so long?" Bobby yelled after he killed another set of minions.

**~Back to Cas~**

The ballerina looked at Castiel one more time before she stepped out on the stage. She danced around slowly on the stage. She held a pose as she was bowing towards another dancer on stage. She gave one last look to the Angel and then backed away from the middle dancer. She took a strong look out to the audience and began to dance her own routine.

"No!" Kurskov yelled from his box. The dancer in the middle faded away. The power Kurskov had was fading dramatically. Castiel felt a rush of strong energy flow through him. The dancer held her pose then looking to Kurskov defiantly. In a blink of an eye, Castiel (fully powered and epic now) was up in Kurskov's box.

"Where's your power center?" Castiel asked firmly.

"How dare you!" the Count yelled.

"I'll guess." the angel said as he punched the jewel on Kurskov's medal that hung around his neck. Just then, a wave of blue light washed over the stage. Back stage where the rest of the group fought for their lives, the same blue wave rushed through and suddenly everything vanished. The four stood in the back stage room.

Back on stage, the Prima Ballerina looked up to Castiel, who stood in the box with the Count who was gasping for breath. She smiled and bowed towards Castiel as she also faded into the air. The audience started to clap and cheer. Castiel turned towards Kurskov.

"You have no right." the Count sobbed to the Angel. Castiel, learning to be a bit more human, turned towards Kurskov.

"Save it." he said dryly.

"She was my love! She danced only for me!" Kurskov continued. The angel, finally getting annoyed, placed his fingers on the Count and he dropped to the floor.

**There we go, I know it's not every long. I had debated whether to just make this one a new chapter or add it to the last one, but I didn't want it to been an extremely long chapter. I hope you liked it regardless! I think I'll put one more chapter up! I'm debating whether to do a more intense Destiel love scene, or just another small, not so descriptive one. You'll also find out what happened to Kurskov the next chapter! Anyways, please give me opinions and all that fun jazz! **


	8. I Love You

**Here's the last chapter of the story! Thank you all who have read it and stuck with me! That really means a lot to me! :) There is some heavy Destiel action on here but that is why it's rated M. Hope you enjoy!**

The hunters and angels regrouped back stage shortly after the wave had rushed through the building. Castiel had a hold of Kurskov who was still sleeping.

"What should we do with him?" asked Sam. They all stood staring at the unconscious man until a smirk came across Gabriel's face.

"I'll take care of him." he said with what could have been interpreted as an evil grin. The arch angel and the Count disappeared for no more than five seconds before Gabriel returned again.

"Where did you do to him?" asked Bobby. Gabriel just put on an innocent face.

"I might have put him in a temporal shift of my own." he said.

"Maybe being a trickster was good for you after all." Castiel said with a shocked tone. It was obvious to the hunters that Castiel knew what Gabriel did.

_"Living tonight's play over and over again. That will be unpleasant." _he thought to himself.

Shortly after, they returned to the motel. Bobby had insisted that Castiel take him back to his place in South Dakota. Sam and Gabriel stayed in what would have been Bobby's room. Immediately, Sam and Gabriel went to their room and stayed in for the rest of the night. Sam was tired from the never ending fight. Gabriel, having recovered completely from his cut once his power and Grace was restored, had gotten loads of sweets and the two sat on the bed watching movies till they, meaning Sam, fell asleep.

At least, that's what Dean told himself so he wouldn't have thoughts of his little brother giving Gabriel the reverse... too late.

Castiel and Dean were in the next room. Dean had wasted no time getting out of his tux and into his normal clothes (minus shoes of course) When Dean walked out of the bathroom, he saw his beloved angel sitting on the bed, still in his half unbuttoned tux. Dean walked over to Cas and sat right beside him.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked placing a hand around his shoulders.

"Yes. I just - I hope what happened doesn't make things uncomfortable between us." the angel replied quietly. Castiel really cared for Dean. he was worried the whole time he was on stage about Dean's safety. Dean could see the concern and nervousness in the angels eyes. He turned Castiel's head to face his. The angel looked into the green eyes of the hunter.

"I don't think I ever got a chance to tell you why I was smiling." Dean said with a soft smile. The angel tilted his head slightly and smiled back.

_"Damn, he is so cute when he does that." _Dean thought. Then it clicked to him. He knew Castiel would never read his thoughts because he had told him not to a while before.

"Well, why were you?" the angel asked in response. Dean looked into the vibrant blue eyes.

"Read my mind." he said with a smile.

"But... You said..."

"I want you to, Cas." Castiel nodded and looked deep into Dean's eyes, listen to what Dean was thinking.

_"You are the most amazing person I've ever met. I can't begin to describe how important you are to me. Next to Sam and Bobby, you're the only person in the world I deeply care about. I can't imagine my life with out you, and I don't want to begin to think what it would be like if you were gone. I smile when I look in your eyes, Cas, because I love you. I Love you so much, and I want to be with you the rest of my life."_

Castiel exited Dean's mind. he was completely speechless. _"Gabriel wasn't lying." _he thought to himself. He felt an overwhilming joy and couldn't stop himself from his next action.

Castiel lunged on top of Dean and kissed him deep and passionately. Dean, who fell on his back, held Castiel tightly and returned the kisses. The mens kisses started to become more heated. As their lips were connected, Dean slid his tongue to Castiel's lips, which opened up quickly, inviting it in. Dean had made little work unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Soon Castiel was shirtless and he made sure that whatever he didn't have on, Dean also didn't have on.

Dean flipped Castiel on his back and kissed down his stomach soon getting ride of Cas' shoes, socks, and pants. Before they two men realized it, bother were stripped of all clothing. Dean laid on top of Castiel, crushing their lips together. The hunter placed himself between Cas' legs. He reached over to his bag and pulled out the emergency lube that he always kept. Dean put some on his finger and rubbed Cas' entry.

"Dean - please!" Castiel begged.

Just hearing the angel's voice made Dean's cock throb. He deeply kissed Cas' again and slight his finger in slowly. Cas hissed at first but was soon begging for more. Dean added a second finger, and Cas let out a pleasurable moan. Soon Cas was rocking his hips into rhythm with Dean's fingers.

"Cas, you look so hot!" Dean moaned between kissing and sucking on Cas' neck. He looked Cas in the eyes as he lifted his head. The blue eyes looked at him wanting more. Dean pulled his fingers out and poured lube on his cock. He positioned himself to Cas' entry. The angel looked him in the eye, which said themselves, that he trusted the hunter. Slowly Dean entered the angel. His thrusts were slow and careful, trying not to hurt the angel.

Soon, the thrusts became faster and more forceful. Dean continued to thrust hard into Cas as he leaned down and kissed the angel. The two men let out moans in each others mouths and between kisses. Dean held Cas' left hand by his head, lacing their fingers tightly. Both men were moaning louder, breathing heavier, and were covered in sweat. Castiel reached his right hand to Dean's shoulder where his hand print had been branded on. Dean felt a slight electric wave through him which he, and Cas, found very pleasurable.

Dean could feel he was about to cum just as Cas was.

"Dean... I - I think..." Cas panted. Dean was almost there. He really wanted him and Cas to climax at the together. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' cock and pumped his hand in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Cas... Cas! Holy Shit!" Dean screamed as he came.

He looked down to Cas when he came down from his high. He saw the angel looking up at him and his stomach covered in cum. He smiled and laid down next to Cas (After a quick wipe down), holding him in his arms. He placed his hand on Cas' head and kissed him gently on the forehead. The two laid there quietly, Dean reached over to the table and turned the light off.

"Dean?" Castiel asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" replied the tired hunter.

"I love you too." he said. Dean squeezed the angel to him and fell asleep with the angel in his arms. Granted, Castiel didn't sleep, but he knew that he'd rather be in Dean's embrace than sit and watch his lover sleep alone. Castiel knew he could easily get used to the sleep. The rest of the night, the hunter and his angel laid there in peace and quiet.

... Other than the sound of Gabriel knocking on the wall asking if there were any pictures. Castiel made a promise to get his payback for that.

**I'm kinda sad now this is the end. I really hope you guys liked this chapter! This was my first detailed Destiel writing, so I am a little nervous on how this will go. Thank you so much all of you who stuck with me on this. I really appreciate it! I'm working on a little short Castiel story, so for all you Castiel fans, look out for that! Thank you so much for reading, again! :)**


End file.
